And a blanket of stars
by auroraboredalis
Summary: Long story short, I met a boy. It happened to be a 300 years old dead teenager with weird winter super powers.


I was walking home a few days ago. Like any other winter day, with a takeaway coffee and a bag full of books.

Both of which I dropped in shock when I saw the white-haired guy on my driveway.

I instinctively crouched down a bit, you know, ready to fight. Six years of martial arts on my cv kind of made that a reflex. And, well, a 300 years old dead teenager isn't really a thing you'd expect to see on your doorstep.

If he hadn't currently been busy freezing my door shut, floating in mid air, I would've thought he was just a very messed-up cosplayer. You know, a very beliavable one. I mean, Jack Frost _is _kind of a fictional character, after all.

He had turned around at the sound of my possessions colliding with the Earth and was now looking at me. I stared at him with raised eyebrows, trying not to concentrate on the fact that I was probably losing my mind.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, nodding a bit towards the frosted door frames. Hell, if I was seeing things I might as well speak with them.

He opened his mouth to answer, but stayed silent. I rolled my eyes. "You could be doing something actually cool, you know. Instead, you decide to use your magical powers on being an asshole and freezing my door shut. I mean come on, where's the fun in that?" I talked, picking up my bag and putting a hand through my hair.

"Hey, whoa. Slow down a bit." He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned on his staff. "Howcome you can see me? You've got to be, what, 20 already?"

I took a breath and crossed my arms, trying to resist rolling my eyes again. "Have you never heard of the internet? I saw the movie, idiot."

"What movie?" He tilted his head,standing a bit taller. Looking genuinely surprised.

I blinked. "The Rise of the Guardians. Sound familiar?" He just furrowed his eyes, looking kind of lost, and I sighed. "How could you seriously miss that? They made a _movie _about you, but no-one bothered to actually inform _you_ about it?"

"I was in Siberia." He shrugged. "Plus, not that many people see me, you know."

"Oh, so they also forgot to inform you about the ridiculous amount of fangirls you have?" I raised a brow.

He, again, looked genuinely puzzled, and I couldn't help laughing a bit. "You should really try the internet thing sometimes, you know."

He chuckled, and swung the staff to his shoulder.

"No, but seriously." I started. "You're practically famous. I mean, you've gotta be the daydream of, like, every 13 year old out there. And you're telling me none of them even actually see you?"

He shrugged, with his hands deep in his pockets. "Not as far as I know."

"That kind of sucks." I noted, leaning to the wall.

He let out a small, quiet laugh."It kind of does, yeah."

"So, how does the whole thing even work? The invisibility thing?" I asked, tilting my head a bit and fixing the bag on my shoulder.

He smiled a bit, probably happy to change the subject. "You believe, and you see me. You don't, and I'm invisible. Simple as that."

I laughed a bit. "No, not simple as that! I mean, how is it determined who sees and who doesn't? What does it physically depend on? Do people really go right through you if they can't see you? How does that even work? And-"

He interrupted me with a laugh and a quiet, raspy 'whoah, whoah, whoah.'

"Look, 300 years of it and I have no idea. Just roll with it, okay?"

I smiled a bit, trying to find my keys.

"So, what? You're like totally okay with having no actually logical explanation as to why people can walk through you?"

"Magic." He made a face and wiggled his fingers in a Jack Sparrow-y way.

"Plus, you're the one who believes in me without having any actually logical explanation, so."

"Well, I'm sort of convinced I'm actually insane and you're just a hallucination, so."

He laughed a bit, and I couldn't help smiling, too.

"You know, I can show you the movie, if you want." I noted, nodding towards the door.

He shrugged a bit. "Maybe later. I've got stuff to freeze, you know? I can't just drop all of my weather duties just 'cause a pretty girl asks me out." I blinked, surprised, and he smirked. "See you later, Agent Romanoff!" He laughed, launching into the sky, and I just stood there for a few seconds in shock. What, he's never heard of his own movie but he knows Natasha Romanoff? I mean, yeah, I get the reference, with the red hair and all, but still. What the hell.

And did he just seriously try and _flirt _with me? Seriously? For real? In real life?

I pushed the door open with a stupid smile on my face. Not only had I just met Jack Frost himself, but being compared to a russian assasin is always flattering. Especially coming from a hot guy.


End file.
